Our Happy ending
by OMGParrilla
Summary: Hook and Regina decide to go in search of their happy ending.


Our happy ending

Chapter 1 - New Kingdom

Regina was in his office, on a winter day in Storybrooke, after she had returned to Neverland and saved Henry.

She realized she was still all the same thing, the Charmings had not changed their opinion of her and all she was still the Evil inside your heart, it was not worse, she had no one gives for revenge, she just wanted to be happy and amada.Não is she no longer wanted to fight for Henry, she was the only loved her and she could spend time with him when he left the Charmings.

Regina looked at the window of his office the rain falling, the sky was overcast, and she realized she had not yet found their happy ending. Even though she is someone who loves her and a son who loves her too, she still felt anxious.

Thinking about all this, she began to cry.

She just needed a person. The only one who understood her and made her forget the revenge Hook.O only that during these days of sorrow and uncertainty, was with her. That during his time at Neverland, cared for her, comforted her and saved her life, the only one who cared about their pain and mother who helped Henry find her. And during that time she found that she loved him. I truly loved him.

Regina picked up her bag, and ran out of the office towards the ship Hook, still in tears. She did not care if all the city to see him crying and running toward the ship. She just needed him, comfort him, his perfect voice and how she looked when she speaks his name. Thinking about it further.

She climbed on the ship running and went down to the room Hook. He rose from the bed startled. "Regina?"

He heard sobs and saw him coming down the stairs quickly. She threw her bag on the floor and hugged him. "Killian ..." and sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his neck so strong it was almost suffocating. He held her tight, and now his face was furrowed with worry as she cried and sobbed into his neck.

"Regina, my love. Please tell me what happened. "He said it so quietly, as if any louder would lead to death. And she continued crying.

"Regina, for you do not tell me I can not help you ..." And she continued to cry.

"My God! Nothing happened with Henry, is not it? "He spoke so scared, trying to look in her eyes.

"No. .." She lifted her head. His red eyes, his nose red and moist todp.

"Regina, what has made you well, my love?" He cradled her face in her hand and she leaned over to touch.

"If there was something with Henry, so were the Charmings. I knew. I'll kill those bastards. "Hook sawed teeth with hatred.

Regina shook her head. "No. .." When she was continuing, Hook took a handkerchief out of his leather jacket and gave it to her. Regina wiped her tears and sweated breathing was returning to normal, she breathed deeply trying to calm down as he stroked his neck.

"You can talk now," he asked.

"Yes," she took his hand and pulled him to bed. They sat still holding hands.

"Killian ... I love you and I love Henry and you are close to me and love me too ...'' Regina said this while playing with his hand.

Hook noticed his nervousness and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you ..." And smiled looking into her eyes. Regina smiled too.

He remained very close to her, their faces almost touching. Now she was serious and looking into his eyes.

"But ... I'm not entirely happy ... "

Hook made that little face of her dog. "What have I done?" He said sadly.

"No! Not you, love. Are others. Everyone still thinks I'm the Evil Queen, but I'm not, you know ... "Hook clasped her hands clasped. "I know. Henry and I know that you have changed. That does not matter to you? ''

"Yes, that is all that matters to me." She gave a half smile. "But I feel that they will never believe that I'm good, they will judge me forever. And as I will have my happy ending like that? "

"You're right love. He took a deep breath. "And if we got out of here? Meet different people who do not know our past, we do not know that I'm a pirate and that one day you were the Evil Queen? Hum? Hook ate to get excited.

"Exit Storybrook?" His face was now in doubt.

"Yes, just you and me, together." He smiled smiled at him.

"Well, I do not know that realm, but you should know ..."

"No, I never got out of Storybrook." She grimaced.

"But you behave like them and I do not really know ..." She nodded.

"We can be happy Regina, where no one judge us for what we were."

"But, Henry?" She asked sadly.

"We can not take it, love. I'd love to, but the other parent will not let you know. "

"But he is my son, I can not help it."

"No, love ..." She started to cry, but before the tears fell, he ran his fingers through his face, rubbing his cheek. "Do not cry, my love. Promise me you will not cry until we go? Promise me, please? "He was looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, I'll try." She almost smiled, and tears that went down, were rising.

"Good," he continued to run his fingers down her cheek, trying to bring some comfort. "But compared to Henry, you will be able to see it, I promise. Do you trust me?

"I trust." She leaned forward a little and kissed her lips. "Where are we going first?" She asked, now a little happy. He laughed because she was happy, and wanted to go too.

"I do not know, love."

"I always wanted to go to Paris. It will be our first. "She grinned.

"Paris?" Hook was confused. "Yes, say it is the most beautiful city in the world ... I saw in the movies and it seems like it is. "

"Movies? "He asked.

Regina laughed. "You'll still a lot to learn."

"Looks that way." He grimaced.

Regina felt his hand wander down her back affectionately, was a time that she was not sure how a man did not touch her like that, with appreciation, passion and tenderness. His lips touched tentatively, but she could feel his heart soared to touch the kiss. For a moment she felt a little scared and unsure, her fragile heart beat fast time and time so slow that it seemed almost to stop, everything reminded her of his great love for Daniel, but at the same time everything was different, something new, that made her want to play, even if it was a mistake, she was willing to risk. When they were out of breath they departed. Some strands of black hair Regina now hung over his face, the captain used the hook to keep them away from her, to be able to see it better. As he was returning with his arm to the starting position, she took it, her fingers wandered by hook and his eyes had a hint of curiosity.

"I never thought about having your hand back? "The question left without she even noticing.

"I'm used to my hook." He replied dry.

She continued running her fingers through hook.

A smile played on the lips of the captain. "You like him, do you, love? "Now almost laughed openly. Regina felt a little trapped and ashamed.

"Sorry ... Just a little curious. "She tried to smile.

He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, smiled seductively and kissed her again. This time with more intensity, her hands were clinging to the threads of his hair short, and he embraced bringing ever closer. Slowly he leaned over her, leaving her body touching the sheets slightly shabby bed, he felt her breath quicken and her short nails sinking deeper into your scalp. Again turned away to breathe and it can contemplate the face of it, is beautiful and so dangerous, but magically attractive, he could see some traces of Cora redesigned it, but different mother, his features bore a harmony alive and young Cora should be well when new, his brow drawn in his hand, his thick lips and brown eyes as hazel, which exposed the same time all its fragility and savagery, all her fear and trust, all its weaknesses and all their power ... Power, which made her increasingly irresistible. Then Hook smiled, she looked suspicious, and he stared back, were there for a long time, until he bent down to kiss her again, this time on the forehead, then the nose, mouth, chin, neck ... He lifted her shirt and placed him one last kiss on the belly, that did shake Regina. Carefully he helped her take off her blouse, kissed her lap and helped bring black skirt that hung from her hip to her knees, so lovely, one more kiss on her belly, then were the times of the shoes and pantyhose, until she was only a black bra and panties, one more kiss on the mouth and Regina was time to help him, she rose and now the two were on their knees on the bed, she left the mark of his red lipstick on the right side of his neck, as he drove his leather jacket to the floor and the belt was already going to keep him company, along with leather pants and shirt that guarded the beautiful chest. Now both were in almost identical conditions, Regina had one more piece only. He kissed her again, then held her tight, wanted to feel his skin in contact with her, and could feel the heat emanating from his body, nearly naked. Unfastened her bra, clumsily with his single hand, she had my eyes closed, as if enjoying the seconds he tried to free her of that piece, when he saw his lap completely naked, he had no will except kiss him , bite it, touch it, and it was exactly what he did, in this exact order. Regina let out soft moans, but they expressed how much she was reveling in the situation. He put his hand on her back and went to lean to let her touch again to bed, he started kissing her from her breasts and moved down slowly to her mouth landed on the edge of her panties, then bit and pulled Regina mouth to be completely free of any cloth that insisted on covering it. In place of underwear, he had a kind of black shorts, a tissue that resembled a very silky, it was not real silk, before she tried to undo part he did, took the fabric that covered her and approached body to hers.

His eyes were hypnotic, for a moment he wondered if he was bewitched, if she had forced him to want her, then that was the conclusion reached was totally mesmerized by her, by her beauty, for her eyes deep and true I was bewitched by the hot body and soft skin of her, crazy about her, crazy, crazy, crazy for having it. They lay side by side, as if waiting for a signal to begin. He moistened his lips with his tongue, she could no longer resist and jumped on top of him. A touch of shock, their bodies returned to playing, she sat on it, slowly letting him penetrate her, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip, her face expressed the enjoyment of the moment, he rested his hand and hook on her hip, and she winced in pain, eyes still closed.

"I think ... Better get ... This hook you ... "- said the phrase intersected by groans, then she smiled and opened her eyes. "I snapped."

He chuckled as she magically removed the hook and put your arm on a table right there in the room.

They kissed, and with a quick motion he stood over her. And they made love on that cold afternoon, was slow, beautiful and magical, like never before. After spending those minutes delighting one with the other's body, after groaning, scratched and name spoken aloud, they parted. Regina was lying on his chest, which now sported scrapes and bruises where her mouth touched. He played with the strands of her black hair as his hands roamed over his chest and his arms.

The timing was perfect, she was not sorry, nor felt empty emotions instead was full of them, felt safe, loved, strong and even felt fear, fear ... She just did not want life to take him away, as he had with Daniel.

But later, when Regina woke up the room was dark, it was already night, she had a candle reparou.Só accesses alongside could see his face was lying down with the stomach, the sheet was time to your tailbone. He was breathing quietly. Her bangs in his face, his wrinkled cheek on the pillow, and his mouth ajar. He slept like a baby. It was so beautiful ...

She ran her fingertips through his nose, the cheeks, the neck, the lips. And she smiled involuntarily. Until he groaned and began to stir. She whispered. "Shh ... Go back to sleep, love. "Making caress her hair. He tried to open his eyes and turned away. He pulled her close. Regina moved and laid on his chest. Hook's hand tangled in her hair, and her hands stroking her belly. He whispered, almost falling asleep again. "I love you Regina." She kissed his bare chest and whispered. "I love you Killian."


End file.
